


The Perfect Birthday Gift

by lazy_bird



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Birthday Party, Birthday Party Prompt, Daensa - Freeform, F/F, Femshlash Prompts, Femslash, Game of Thrones AU, Sansa Stark/Daenerys Targaryen - Freeform, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_bird/pseuds/lazy_bird
Summary: Sansa is turning 18 and all she wanted was to have some time with her two best friends but when Margery throws a massive party and Ygritte dissapears, Sansa has no clue what to do. Specially when she sees the most beautiful girl enter her home with an unnatural blonde hair.





	The Perfect Birthday Gift

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first femslash and I was getting a bit of a writters block because I've never written one before. I went looking for inspiration and found http://femslashpromptsdaily.tumblr.com/ which really helped! I hope everyone likes it!  
> BTW I always say this but English is not my first language so I tried :)

Sansa was lying on her bed, reading one of her favorite books and just having a good day.

It was one of those rare days where she could relax and enjoy some alone time. Her big brother, Robb was too busy enjoying his new married life with his wife, Talisa and the pregnancy. He was sorry that he couldn’t make it this time, (last time was because he was at his honeymoon.) but he said that he was going to make it up. Arya was at a boarding school (probably creating mayhem which each passing moment) so as punishment their parents decided to keep her there for summer vacation. Little did they know the consequences that that would lead… but back to Sansa. Jon, her cousin, recently moved out. After his parents' car crash he had been staying with his uncle and aunt until recently but now that he was older, he decided that it was time to be independent.

Sansa had grown to love him as a brother but in the end, it was his decision.

"I promise that I will visit you tomorrow. I will take you wherever you want. I'm sorry that I can't make it to your birthday. My boss didn’t give me the day off even though I begged. Summer is a very busy time for us." he said over the phone.

"It's ok, Jon," she said. "I understand." and she did. “I want to go to Ben & Jerry's, though.”

"You got it!" Sansa smiled and hung up the phone. That was a week ago.

Her parents were out of town and they wouldn’t come back until two days after her birthday. Some business they had to attend and it couldn’t wait. They had left Bran and Rickon with Brianne. She was always happy to assist her parent’s boss; also, she was a few years older than Sansa even though she still lived with her parents. Brianne said that she was studying to work with Sansa's mother at her company and be her right hand. So far she is top of her class.

Some alone time was one of the best gifts she has ever received.

Sansa's phone rang. It was her best friend Margaery. The picture was of her, sunbathing on a pool. Her black swimsuit was a two piece and on each cup was a red rose. She was wearing sunglasses and floating a red lip pool-float. Margaery had made one of her latest boy toys to take it and demanded that her friends make it her ID photo on her contact phone number.

Sansa answered.

"What's up?"

"What do you mean by _What's up?_ Bitch, it's your birthday!" Sansa chuckled.

"I'm aware." she closed her book and placed it beside her.

Margaery grunted. "One, congratulations! And two, you never answered my question about your B-day plans."

"I did tell you, Marg. I said that I want to relax at my house for my birthday. That I would invite you and Ygritte for a girl’s night and have some fun."

Margaery made a gagging noise. "In my world that doesn’t count as a valid plan for such an important day in a young girl’s life!" she sounded so offended. Sansa rolled her eyes. "I'm telling you that you shouldn’t waste such a day in such a trivial way."

"Being with you guys isn't trivial. You know you guys mean the world to me!"

"Fine, fine! Jeez! But you never heard of what I had in mind. Can you at least hear me out?" Margaery pleaded.

Margaery told her about a small gathering at her house. She would invite a few people that they would bring booze, food and some good vibes. Also, chill at her pool, sing her happy birthday and the night would end before midnight. It sounded innocent enough and Sansa was stupid enough to fall for her friend's pretty words. Nothing was innocent with Margaery and Sansa should have figured it by now.

It started at one would guess, Margaery and Ygritte arrived and helped her with the decorations. Margaery was wearing a black sundress that accentuated her waist and her hair was down in waves, Ygritte a pair of ripped jeans and a burgundy hoodie and her hair tied on a messy bun and Sansa was wearing black jeans and a light blue shirt that showed her belly button with her red hair down. Margaery wanted to tell her to go back and change but decided to focus her energy on other things.

A few boys came with kegs and Marg told them to place them close to the kitchen and soon after, the pizza came. Sansa knew some of the people that arrived. They were mostly friends of Marg but whatever. They seemed cool enough. Some even brought party games like _Cards Against Humanity_ and _Mario Kart_ for an old _Gamecube_ \--which some people cheered.

Sansa had to admit that it was actually fun. She had bonded with some of the people and the booze in her system was helping her be more sociable. Ygritte was right beside her but was always looking at her phone. She had noticed for a couple of days but so far she hadn't said a word. Ygritte wasn’t the type to keep things to herself. If something bothered her, she would immediately say it. She was rough and strong and sometimes that would cause some fights with Margaery. It was an odd friendship and Sansa was amazed at how long it had lasted.

The doorbell rang.

Sansa answered and she was greeted by a sea of people. People that she didn’t recognize. Without warning, Margaery yelled to everyone to come in. They past Sansa and the party started. The music was loud; people were dancing everywhere, kissing on the couches, on the pool and even on her parents’ bedroom. She was so angry that Margaery had done this.

"Get out!" Sansa yelled and the two boys got out, giggling. "What the hell, Margaery!" Sansa yelled. Her cheeks were getting numb.

Probably from all the booze.

"Happy birthday!" she cheered and hugged her. She was as drunk as ever. "My gift to you, my _darrrrling_." she rolled her 'r's very dramatic. Almost as if she was purring.

" _Gift?_ " Sansa was outrage.

"Yes!" She grabbed Sansa's arm and dragged her to where the Karaoke machine was. "Ladies and Gentlemen and all that's in between!" people stopped what they were doing to listen to her. "Today is my best and dearest friend's birthday! Give it up for Sansa!" people cheered. There were too many people! "She asked what my birthday gift was for her and I said this! A youthful experience! You may ask what experience this gorgeous girl is talking about. Well, what better experience that wicked house party!" People cheered more and jumped and screamed. "To Sansa!"

" _To Sansa!_ " and all of them took a big gulp of whatever alcohol was inside their red plastic cups.

Sansa got away just in time and went looking for Ygritte but she was nowhere to be found. It was as if she got out and left. She even texted her but she never replied, which was odd because Ygritte was always watching her phone. Sansa wanted to cry. This wasn’t the type of night she wanted. What was she going to tell her parents?

Suddenly someone opened the door. The first one to come was a black girl with dark brown curly hair. She was wearing a cargo green loose dress and a black leather jacket. The girl looked lost and scared. Behind her was another girl but this one emitted self-confidence. Her eyes scanning the crowd and had a smirk on her face. Her short hair was parted in the middle and rested on top of her shoulders and was wearing a pair of jeans, a white shirt, and an open plaid shirt. Suddenly she looked at her and her smirked became a grin. Margaery ran towards her, pushing a bit Sansa to the side.

"Yara! You made it!" she beamed and dived for a hug.

The girl named Yara hugged her waist. "Of course! Anything for you," she smirked and Marg giggled.

"Who is this?" Sansa demanded. She was tired of unknown people getting in her house.

Margaery smile. "This is my friend, Yara."

Yara tickled her waist. "Is that what you're calling me now?" It was obvious that they were more than friends.

"Stop it!" Margaery giggled again but rolled her eyes when she noticed that Sansa was serious and getting impatient. "I'm sick of this!" yelled Sansa. "I can't believe you would do this to me on my—" but she stopped when she saw the most beautiful girl she has ever seen coming through her door. Her hair was so pale it looked silver. Her unnatural colored eyes (purple?) locked on her and for a second and Sansa forgot how to breathe. The girl was wearing a red and white striped shirt with a black blazer and washed out jeans.

It was as if time stopped. Sure, she has seen gorgeous girls—Marg and Ygritte were one of the most hot girls back in high school but this one… it was as if a princess had come out of a fairy tail book and landed on some modern clothes. How could such a girl exists? And why was Sansa not kicking her out?

But a scream from a guy brought her back to reality.

"You used a fucking _blue shell_ at me, bro?!" then a roar of laughter.

Margaery got loose from the Yara's arms and floated over to her friend. "I know you're angry—"

"Furious." glared Sansa.

Margaery shrugged. "Fuming. I get it. But, you need to relax." she grabbed Sansa's hands. "Be spoiled. Have fun! It's just for one night." Sansa looked at the unnatural blonde girl. She was next to the girl with the cargo green dress. They seemed very close.

"These are my friends, Missandei," gestured Yara. "And Daenerys." both girls smiled. But Missandei was still nervous and had locked arms with Daenerys.

"This is Sansa, the birthday girl." Sansa smiled back but it was tired and awkward. "Babe, where is Ygritte?"

"I have no fucking clue." Sansa didn't know which one of her friends she was more angry. Margaery for throwing a party without her permission or Ygritte for abandoning her on her birthday. Probably on the same level.

"Well, it doesn't matter. Who wants shots!?" yelled Marg as she clapped her hands to get their attention.

"Me!" said Yara raising her arm like an excited child. After Marg went to get them, she gave one to each friend and then to Sansa. "Happy birthday!" she cheered and gulped the Fire Ball. For Sansa it was disgusting but Yara and Margaery looked very pleased.

Sansa kept calling Ygritte.

The phone seemed like it was occupied and it was making Sansa lose her shit. Where was her when she needed her the most!?

The call went straight to voicemail.

"Ygritte! Where the _fuck_ are you!" Sansa decided to go to her room to have some peace and quiet but the bass from the music made it hard. "I need you! Margaery is out of control! Call me back!" she sat on the bed and let out a sigh. Sansa looked at the time and it was past midnight.

Suddenly the door opened, startling her. It was the silver haired girl named Daenerys and she looked equally shocked.

"Oh, god. I'm sorry. I was just looking for the bathroom." The girl looked so lost.

"It's... Um... You can use mine." Sansa gestured towards the door at the other end of the room.

Daenerys hesitated but nodded. "Thanks." Sansa nodded. Daenerys entered but after a minute she came out. That was fast. "Actually, I was looking for a bathroom to hide. Yara keeps giving me shots and flirting with your friend." she looked nervous.

"Where is your other friend?" Sansa asked. She was curious whether they were more than friends but it was a stupid curiosity because, let's be honest, nothing was going to happen.

"Missandei left me at the mercy of Yara. Probably hiding somewhere too. She is the designated driver but still, she has anxiety problems. We should have never come to this stupid party." Daenerys sounded so annoyed but blushed when she realized what she said. "I mean—I...erm. It's—It’s not stupid. I mean, your birthday is not stupid." with every word she blushed harder; her cheeks getting a lovely shade of pink.

Sansa giggled. "It's ok. It _is_ a stupid party. It was all Margaery's idea." Sansa frowned. "I just wanted to be with the two of them. Together. Now Margaery is probably wasted by now and Ygritte is nowhere to be found."

"I'm sorry." Daenerys sounded genuinely sorry. For a few seconds, they remained quiet, making things a little bit awkward. Neither wanted that—specially Sansa. She still couldn’t believe that such a pretty girl was in her room! Wow! "Well, I'll leave you alone." she went to get the door but Sansa stopped her, a bit desperate.

She stood up quickly. "You can stay if you want!" Sansa blushed and cleared her throat. "You don't have to join the stupid party." Daenerys looked a bit relieved.

"Thank you. If you hadn't stopped me I would have looked for the other bathroom and hid there." both of them laughed.

Both of them just stood there, awkwardly.

Sansa bit her lip. She had an idea. "This going to sound weird but... Can I show you something?" Daenerys nodded, very curious. "Sit." she patted the bed. Daenerys sat and followed the birthday girl with her eyes.

Daenerys couldn’t help but feel self conscious about everything. How to sit, how to talk, how to position her body… it was as if she was putting extra effort not to look uncool in front of Sansa. She was friends with Margaery and everyone knew who that girl was. It even reached Daenerys’ school! You can’t blame her for having expectation towards Sansa since she was also beautiful. Even the way she pulls her hair over her shoulder seemed very… elegant.

Her eyes were kept on Sansa, who went to her windows and pulled the curtains down, then went to her closet and took out a little wooden table and then a box. Daenerys was absorbing every movement Sansa made, every time she reached for something, her shirt would lift, showing skin, her red hair moved as she walked and her blue eyes looked so pretty when she focused. This girl had definitely caught her attention—the moment their eyes locked.

Maybe going to this stupid party wasn’t so bad after all.

From the box, Sansa took something that looked like a lamp. It was round but it had flat surfaces. Daenerys didn’t know what it was. "Ok, umm… Again, this is going to sound weird but it will look better if you lay down on my bed." Sansa looked nervous. The least thing she wanted to do was to make her feel uncomfortable. But Daenerys didn’t think twice, she took her shoes off and laid her body. Sansa's heart was beating fast.

She turned off the lights and in seconds they were covered in darkness. They could still feel the bass from the party but now the vibrations felt a bit ticklish, which they didn’t mind.

Sansa got on the bed and laid beside her. She had a remote on her hand and with a push of a button, the whole room was covered in yellow dots. Daenerys gasped. She could see the constellation. This was a home planetarium! It was so surreal! "This is so beautiful." she whispered in amazement. Her purple eyes sparkled with delight.

"Thanks. My cousin got it for me when I was fifteen. We built it together. It's one of my favorite gifts ever." the way Sansa said it, made Daenerys smile. It was sweet.

"I can imagine why." both of them smiled. "I can stay here forever."

Sansa smiled, her heart racing. "Watch this." with another push of a button, the home planetarium started to spin slowly. It was hypnotizing.

Sansa could feel Daenerys’ hand next to hers. They were barely touching but it was enough for both of them to notice. Neither said a word. They didn’t have to. It was like they were in their own little word. Sansa glanced at Daenerys. She was smiling and looking around. Her silver hair was on top of the pillow and Sansa wanted to touch it, twist it between her fingers. Daenerys glanced at Sansa and the red head looked away.

"I feel like the birthday girl." said Daenerys with amusement but then frowned a bit. "That's not fair."

"Why? You gave me good company. Plus, you gave me an excuse to take this out. It has been a while since I've used it."

"You should be having fun at your birthday party."

Sansa was about to say that she was when someone opened the door. Margaery staggered a bit, spilling some alcohol on the floor. Sansa stood up quickly. "There you are! Why is this room so dark?" then proceed to turn on the light, blinding a bit Sansa and Daenerys. "Oh…" Margaery noticed. "I didn’t know you were busy. Anyway, I found Ygritte. She isn't slick at all." Marg took a sip.

"Where was she?"

Margaery shrugged. "Beats me. She is with Jon, though. I saw them passing the house together and parked a few houses down." with that she left.

"Jon?" Daenerys asked.

She was confused. "My cousin…" with that she left the room.

Sansa went down the stairs and got out from the front door. She looked down the street and recognized the car. It was Ygritte's. Daenerys was right behind her. It looked serious. When Sansa got to the car she banged the window, startling Jon and Ygritte. They were kissing. She was full of rage now. Both of them got out of the car.

"What the actual fuck?" Sansa sounded so disappointed that it was heartbreaking. Her voice cracked as kept yelling. "What the ACTUAL FUCK?!" Jon shushed her. "Don’t you dare shush me…" Margaery followed Daenerys, still with the drink on her hand, just observing everything. "Weren't you supposed to be working?"

"I was working!"

"Then why are you here? With Ygritte?!" Ygritte looked guilty. "Why did you leave the party? Why did you leave me alone? Why didn’t you answer my calls? I was worried sick! You just stood and left! You know how many times I’ve called you? It’s been _hours_ since you disappeared and you couldn’t even text me back?!" Ygritte rushed to the other side of the car when Sansa kept yelling. "Tell me the truth!"

"I-I … I got a text from Jon saying that he got out of work early. I just wanted to see him. To have a little alone time with him." She looked down. "I'm sorry. The plan was to bring him and surprise you!"

Sansa couldn’t be more outraged. "You ditched me, on my birthday to be with Jon?" Sansa backed a way, clearly hurt. "I can't believe I have these kinds of friends…" she said to herself as tears welled up. "I just wanted to watch movies and eat a lot of chocolate and have a nice birthday but fuck Sansa, right? Margaery just wanted an excuse to throw a party but that isn’t as bad as you abandoned me to suck face! To think that _you_ ," she pointed a finger at Jon. “would lie to me…”

"I didn’t lie!"

"Shut up! You took my friend, you two kept it a secret. Seriously! Couldn’t you two wait like another day to meet?!" Neither said a thing and it boiled Sansa’s blood. "Just so you two know, I wouldn’t have minded you two dating. It’s the hiding things and lying to me that has me messed up… I have never been more disappointed.” Ygritte went to say something but Sansa continued talking. “Margaery, I want everyone out of my house or I'm calling the police." Margaery took a sip and let out a sigh.

"Fine." she sounded annoyed. "Only because it's your birthday." Sansa looked at the time, with fresh tears in her eyes.

"Not anymore."

The house was a mess.

Sansa was too tired to even consider cleaning up. Margaery waited until everyone and then then crashed on Sansa’s bed. What a way to turn eighteen. Sansa sat on the couch absorbing everything that had happened but someone left the _Game Cube_ and the TV on, so she stood up again and turned it off. There was no way she was going to clean this up on her own but from the looks of it, she had too.

When she went upstairs to her room to check on Marg, someone knocked on the door. Who could it be at this hour? When she opened it, she was surprised who was standing there. "Daenerys?"

"Hey," she smiled.

"H-Hi. Did you leave something here?" Sansa looked over Daenerys’ shoulder and saw Missandei waiting inside the car with Yara in the back seat, passed out. She waved at Sansa awkwardly and moved the car a bit further.

"No," Sansa was confused. "I just felt like I-I… I don’t even know how to explain it. I mean, you were pretty upset and I got worried."

"Oh, well yeah. I never expected this to happen." Sansa massaged her neck and it left some red marks.

Daenerys looked up, trying not to look so entranced. Sansa was a bit taller than her by a few inches and with a little more of body mass. Everything about her looked so soft. "Will you be ok?"

Sansa smiled and pushed a strand of hair over her ear. "I think so."

Daenerys smiled. "Good." she took out her phone. "If you want, you can have my number if you ever want to talk?"

Sansa's eyes winded and patted her jeans to see where her phone was. She must have left it at the couch. "Can you give me a second?" then she ran to get it and then ran back, her cheeks a bit rosey. "Got it." she was panting. Adorable, Daenerys thought.

They proceed to give each other's phone numbers. "Well, I guess I'll be taking my leave. Good night." Sansa saw how she walked away and felt like she could die right now of happiness but Daenerys stopped her tracks and jogged towards her. God, she was so cute. Her silver hair bounced every time she took a step. "I know it's not your birthday anymore but," Daenerys stepped on her tippy toes and kissed Sansa on the corner of her lips. "Happy birthday." and then left.

Sansa just stood outside until the car was out of view.

Yup. She could die right now out of happiness.

Best birthday gift ever.

 


End file.
